


You charmed me

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: When Kara has meet Hien he was one intriguing guy, and he was so nice and friendly.And he was one incredible fighter.Now Kara wanted to be like a samurai and one ninja.She wanted to help Hien to restore Doma.
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	You charmed me

When Kara has meet Hien he was one intriguing guy, and he was so nice and friendly.  
And he was one incredible fighter.  
Now Kara wanted to be like a samurai and one ninja.  
She wanted to help Hien to restore Doma.

"Maybe when all of this finish I could help you to rebuild Doma, I'm great for craft," say Kara to Hien when they were sitting on top of the house

"You are good to craft" ask Hien

"Yes," say Kara

"You are full of surprise and you are incredible," said Hien then he looked at Kara and kissed her.

Kara returns the kiss to Hien, she really wanted to kiss him for a long moment.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want this," says Hien

"No, I really wanted it for a long moment"

"Yes I know I have seen how you looked at me and when we had some of our night together"

They kiss again "Promise me you will take care of you," say Hien

"Hien..."

"I know you have to leave after you help us with Dona, but please be safe"

"I promise"

They kissed under the moonlight for a good part of the night.  
Where after this they spend lots of moment together, Kara tried to learn a new skills from Yugiri and Hien.

Kara was surprised to see Hien at Kugane before they were leaving because they have tried to leave without make too much noise and it's was hurting for Kara because she really cared about him.  
And she wanted to spend more time with him.

Kara has been close to Hien "I will keep my promise to you and I will be safe, Lord Hien"

"When you will come back, come back to me, and I will take you in my arms and kiss you, wonderful girl who has stolen my heart"

They shared a last kiss before leaving.

Kara didn't know if she will see Hien again because of her adventure but she wanted to see him again. 


End file.
